No es raro del todo
by AidenT12
Summary: El hecho de que una cucaracha alíen, entrara a Valoran, entrara a la Liga de Leyendas buscando venganza de un león gigante y entablara amistad con una yordle alejada de la sociedad no era raro... no del todo. (imagen de Ask-wismical-lulu)
1. Chapter 1

Y es que la cucaracha no terminaba de entender nada.

En el momento que llego a Valoran se hizo la fama de asesino de Yordles. Pequeñas criaturas que no sobrepasan el metro cincuenta aun en la adultez. La cucaracha gigante, mas conocida como Kha'zix no los veía mas allá como mera fuente de alimento. Se asentaba cerca de dicha ciudad llena de Yordles, o alimento y fuente de evolución, como el los veía. "Su lugar" estaba en una montaña cerca de la punta de esta, donde los extremos fríos salían a relucir en especial en las fiestas "navideñas".

Luego de un mes ya tenia controlado "su territorio" cercano a la zona donde se disponía a descansar la cucaracha. Todo Yordle que ponía un pie en SU territorio no volvía nunca. Ningún Yordle sobrevivía a los ataques de dicho "cazador" para contarlo. En la ciudad se reportaban cada vez mas y mas desapariciones... y como eh dicho antes. Nadie vivió para contarlo. Sin embargo, un día, cuando Kha'zix le arrancaba parte de la carne a algún pobre desdichado Yordle que se atrevió a adentrarse en el territorio de la cucaracha, sintió la presencia de alguien, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que su acechante no tuvo ningún cuidado en abalanzarse sobre el.

Kha'zix salto instintivamente hacia el lado contrario, esquivando el zarpaso que planeaba dar la cosa blanca. Parecía lo que en ese lugar llamaban gato, pero de una proporciones descomunales, y agregando el hecho de que llevaba una armadura, y unas cuchillas por garras. Kha'zix sin dudarlo ataco al gato extraño, en el transcurso de la pelea, la cucaracha se llevo bastante sorpresa al ver que había logrado hacer derramar su sangre, no obstante, las heridas de ambos empezaban a hacerse notar. Mientras mas atacaba el gato, mas vida parecía que obtenía. En un momento dado, la cucaracha parecía que iba a caer. Que nuestro cazador obtendría un nuevo trofeo... pero, no fue así. Podría decirse que de la nada, un escudo creado por un pequeño bichito negro con alas extrañas envolvió a la cucaracha protegiendole momentáneamente del cazador. Momento que aprovecho para arrancarle el ojo al gato blanco, y desapareciendo de allí, en su "modo sigilo" para salir de allí inadvertido. Al momento en que el bicho se alejo de Kha'zix este le siguió nuevamente en modo sigilo, impulsado mas que nada por el deseo de saber que seria esa... cosa.

Nuevamente su sorpresa fue grande al ver a una Yordle acompañada de aquel insecto. La cucaracha pensó en devorar a esa Yordle, pero, el escudo de ese bicho que ella había enviado a protegerlo le dio una favorable ventaja sobre el cazador blanco. No la mataría, no por ahora, pues inconscientemente y en contra de su voluntad le estaba diciendo "gracias". Ya que la cucaracha JAMAS pensaría en agradecérselo. Así volvieron a pasar los días como los anteriores, la cucaracha no volvió a ver a aquella Yordle, pero si comenzó a tener un deseo, una ambición... una... "meta". La muerte de aquel cazador. Pues, el ojo obtenido no era mas que su nuevo juguete preferido. Pasaron meses, años quizás antes de volver a tener un encuentro con dicha Yordle, en el momento que volvió a verla estaba en el techo de una casa, en el claro de un bosque, en medio de la nada. La necesidad de nuevos territorios para la cucaracha le llevo hasta allí. La cucaracha observo unos momentos a la chica sentada sola en aquel lugar, era un ataque perfecto, un simple salto y moriría. A los Yordle les afecta bastante el estar aislados,lo cual le daba la ventaja notoriamente. Sin embargo, el hecho de querer matarla, no logro saltar ni moverse, pues estaba hipnotizado viendo a la Yordle la cual miraba las estrellas. Ella desprendía un notorio olor a lastima, nostalgia y sufrimiento. La cucaracha paso de ella. Si no podía matarla, no era su problema.

pasaron varios meses hasta que el habitante del vació se entero de una "_Liga de Leyendas" _en la cual se entero que se encontraba su "querido amigo" el gato gigante, o mas conocido como Rengar, como le habían informado. Por mas extraño que parezca por parte del alienigena, se re encontró con viejos amigos: Cho'Gath y Kog'Maw. Los tres era bastante temidos en los campos de justicia, pues los tres tenían su gran potencial. Sin embargo, Rengar, no temblaba al ver a los 3 juntos en el equipo contrario, de hecho, sonreía, por poder enfrentarse a la cucaracha. La primera lucha de Kha'zix fue con dos dos "amigos", sin embargo todos en diferentes lineas.

Kog'Maw cubriría bot junto a una Yordle que por "casualidades" de la vida había visto dos veces antes. Ella estaría cubriendo la linea de bot junto a Kog'Maw. Mid lo cubriría una niña de tan solo 10 años, lo cual a el, en lo personal le parecía bastante extraño, la linea de top estaría su querido amigo Cho'Gath,y el merodearía por la jungla. Para su agradable sorpresa, estaría Rengar en la jungla contraria. La partida acabo siendo larga y tediosa, ya que era mas que nada un tira y afloja, aun que se sorprendió varias veces al ser salvado de la mano del escudo de la Yordle (a pesar que su trabajo era la seguridad de Kog, no la suya.) Así paso el tiempo en que Kha'zix se convirtió en un campeón de la Liga de Leyendas y cada cuando, si corria con suerte, conseguía una lucha con Rengar del equipo contrario. A pesar, de que el matarlo verdaderamente. (ya que esos "campos de justicia" estaban hechos para revivir a los participantes en sus respectivas bases) Se le cobraría con la propia vida de el. De apoco se fue haciendo su espacio y lugar en aquella liga, y por mas raro que suene, cada vez la Yorlde morada se le acercaba mas a la cucaracha del vació. A ambos se le hacia extraño he incomodo, sin embargo, la que mostraba mas interés (por no decir todo) era la pequeña yordle.

De a poco la relación entre ellos se fue acentuando, creando una curiosa y extraña amistad, que por el lado de la Yordle, mas bien llamada Lulu, espantaba ya mas de lo que ya lo hacia a los otros Yordles, exceptuando, claro a su "amigo" Veigar y su "amiguito" Gnar. Ambos trataban de "advertirle" a la chica que Kha'zix era un peligro para ella. Veigar normalmente le lanzaba indirectas, siguiendo su estricta politca de "Maldad por sobre todo" y Gnar... bueno, se comunicaba como podía. Sin embargo, Lulu insistía, en entablar relación con aquel ser, extraño, pero extravagante a la vez. Llamaba su atención pero pasaba desapercibido. La chica día a día, seguía acercándose, hasta que sin darse cuenta, logro hacer que "El saqueador del vació" terminara por aceptar y quizás...hasta disfrutar de su presencia. Los días volvieron a pasar con una nueva "normalidad". Los días festivos como Navidad la liga se cerraba, ya que los campeones podían ir a pasar tiempo con su familia, y realmente Kha'zix carecía de una, por lo cual podía dormir a gusto en su territorio sin molestias. (Abría pasado esas semana con Cho'Gath pero por alguna extraña razón, salio con urgencia de la Liga y con su traje de "Finísimo sr. Cho'gath. La cucaracha estaba segura que tenia que ver con Reksai. La única mujer del Vació)

Al fin y al cabo, Kha'zix, logro tener su tiempo a solas para pensar, sin embargo, cada pensamiento le llevaba a la pequeña Yordle. Para el, era un sentimiento extraño, algo fuera del vació, ¿Humanidad, quizás? No, eso no podía ser. La cucaracha suspiro y levanto la cabeza instintivamente al escuchar la voz proveniente de la pequeña Yordle, que, por alguna extraña y curiosa razón estaba apoyada en una de las paredes de dicha cueva, Kha'zix solo se acerco a ella, se le veía diferente, emanaba cierto olor agradable, no sabia cual era, pero era agradable. La chica tenia mas resaltadas las pestañas y labios, sin embargo cuando la cucaracha quiso tocarla logro despertar de un extraño sueño.

La cucaracha se restregó la cara como pudo. ¿¡Ahora que demonios estaba pasando!? ¿El? ¿Enamorado? por favor... eso era asquerosa mente humano... yordle jamas se fijaría en el... y posiblemente, no estaría sola, ya que tiene a ese Yordle extraño que se cree malvado y al prehistórico. Eso le enfado un poco, pero sin saber porque ni prestarle mas atención se fue a dormir. Perlo que el no sabia, es que cierta yordle, que estaba acostada en el techo de cierta casa, estaba sola, acompañada únicamente por Pix, los cuales miraban las estrellas. Pues la chica no para de pensar en como se encontraría "El saqueador del vació".

* * *

**No me hago responsable por futuros traumas con relaciona este shippeo. Dos cosas que aclarar. 1- si ven un fallo es que termine esto a las 12 de la noche y a esa hora no funciono bien. Pero sin publicar esto no habría podido dormir. 2- La idea del Kha'zix X Lulu no es originalmente mía, es de : Ask-whimiscal-lulu. Esta en tumblr y tiene buenos comics sobre esta pareja, búsquenla si quieren. Y si no, no. Cada uno con lo suyo. 3-Se que no eh actualizado mis otras historias pero en eso estoy... pero necesito mis buenas partidas ya que quiero juntar para comprar a Lulu y todos sabeos que los campeones caros cuestan sangre.Y si no, ahora lo sabes. **

**Este fic va dedico especialmente a mi amigo **Velkoz-tentaculo-Hentaioso**. Ya que con el debatimos sobre esta pareja y me motivo a hacer el fic. **

**y eso, espero que haya quedado decente (se me hizo difícil crear una relación entre ese par, enserio) y a la altura de la pareja de la que estamos hablando. Osea, no es sencillo interpretar a Khazix y Lulu al tiempo. En fin. Disfrútenlo.**


	2. Chapter 2

-¿¡Que te pasa!? ¡Yo soy la que debe matar aquí! ¡No tu!

-No lo haría si supieras carrear. -Defendió la hada- ¡Eres un asco en esto!

La AD Carry miro con odio a su compañera. Les habían tirado la primera torreta antes que las demás y Trsitana solo pensó en echar la culpa a su Support, a pesar de que esta la salvo innumerables veces. Ambas se limitaban a discutir, gritarse e insultarse la una a lo otra mientras sus enemigos desaparecían. La hada volvió a base para comprar algunos items que necesitaba, pero al poner un pie fuera de esta se entero de que su AD Carry había muerto... por décima segunda vez.

Para ambas fue una partida bastante larga, la cual perdieron. A ninguna de las dos le importo la derrota, si no de quien era la culpa. Mientras que Lulu opto por largarse de allí, sin crear mas escándalos y estando a solas, la Ad carry la busco para escupirle un par de cosas en la cara. La yordle artillera tenia una cara que impresionaba de lo amargada que parecía. Lulu caminaba a un paso neutral, no tenia ni mucha prisa ni tampoco quería permanecer allí. Trsitana jalo fuertemente del brazo de Lulu y la obligo a voltear a verle a la cara, y la yordle se libero del agarre de la Ad Carry instintivamente. Tuvieron una discusión que levanto bastante alborto entre los que se encontraban en los portales dispuestos a volver a su hogar, en especial a los yordles. Y no solo de ciudad Bandle, si no que de todos los yordles presentes. Todos sabían que el carácter de Tristana era legendario, pero nunca vieron a alguien que le hiciera frente, y mucho menos se esperarían que fuera alguien tan... callada y alejada de todos.

Pero para lastima de la hada ella fue la que salio mal parada de allí, y con un moretón de regalo. La Hada no mostró en ningún momento tristeza o ganas de llorar frente a los demás, aun que eso cambio al momento de llegar a la casa de las hadas. Pix estaba mal de un ala así que no le había acompañado es vez, si no que ella había creado un suplente de Pix gastando algo mas de magia. Al entrar cruzo casi corriendo la casa, todas las hadas quedaron demasiado extrañadas ya que la yorlde no irradiaba su exagerada alegría. Podría haberse encerrado en su habitación y ya, pero prefirió quedarse en el techo de la casa. Abrazo sus piernas y dejo paso a las amargas lagrimas que había aguantado desde que discutió con aquella artillera. "Estas sola porque NADIE TE QUIERE NI TE VA A QUERER" Lamentablemente era cierto. Estaba sola.

No pudo evitar el apretar mas sus piernas buscando un consuelo que sabia que no tendría. Veigar jamas dejaría su dignidad e lado por ella. Y ella lo entendía, Gnar, no entendería nada...y Kha'Zix... era solo un amigo, después de todo. El amor era humano, y Kha'zix era todo lo alejado a la humanidad. Se abrazo mas fuerte aun y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir con mas fuerza al momento en el que comenzó a rondar la oración "El no va a quererme" por la cabeza. El silencio irrompible de la noche fue roto por los casi inaudibles gimoteos de la chica. Cada vez todo le dolía mas, y con el paso del tiempo se ponía peor. Al principio solo estaba sola, luego se gano el odio de una ciudad entera y finalmente, la única criatura que ama, no compartiría jamas lo mismo que después de un rato consiguió levantarse a duras penas, se rasco los ojos y comenzó a caminar por el techo llego a un punto donde se afirmo de la chimenea y se impulso hacia adelante. La caída era larga, pero la vista era hermosa.

Pero como tas las cosas que pierden el equilibrio, resbalo y cayo, estaba de cabeza, ella solo espero el impacto que, a pesar de ya haberlo esperado, casi no sintió. Sin embargo si pudo sentir los rayos de sol que le daban en la cara, una sensación húmeda en la frente y el sabor a metal en su boca. Al lograr acostumbrar su vista a la luminosidad, se asusto ya que no estaba en un lugar que conociera, ni mucho menos su hogar... De hecho estaba en una cueva. Le sorprendió que no sintiera lo helado del piso, apoyo bien su mano en el suelo, y sintió una piel bastante dura. El dueño de esa piel se estremeció al helado tacto de a chica y ella se sorprendió al ver a Kha'Zix bajo ella. Empleándolo prácticamente como si se tratase de una cama. Trato de salir del lugar donde se encontraba pero su cuerpo realmente adolorido se lo impidió. El golpe había sido tremendo, y realmente no le preocupaba el hecho de haberse caído al menos de una distancia de dos metros, si no la molestia de su amigo al llevarla allí y acostarla sobre el.

La chica sonrojo ante tal pensamiento, y luego se le formo una gran sonrisa boba en la cara. Quería gritar de felicidad. ¿Y si su esperanza de amor era real? ¿Y si la cucaracha llegaba asentir algo humano...? o mejor aun, ¿y si le correspondía?

-Hola... ¿Como te sientes, Lulu?

Si. Definitivamente quería gritar.

-¡HOLA! -Grito sin poder aguantarlo- ¡Muy muy bien!

-¿Enserio? - pregunto la cucaracha confundida- Ayer caíste a mas de dos metros y te golpeaste en la cabeza... de hecho aun tienes sangre.-menciono apuntando a su frente

-Euhhh... ¡Sip! ¡Estoy bien! -Dijo la yorlde levantándose y generando un dolor insoportable- ¡Muy bien, muy muy bien! -dijo tratando de convencerse mas a ella que a su amigo.

La chica trato de salir de allí pero la cucaracha le atrajo con las garras hacia el. La yorlde juraría que estaba soñando, ese comportamiento en Kha'Zix era completamente fuera de lo normal. Por otro lado, la cucaracha la abrazo por la espalda y la acomodo en el centro mientras el se volvía un ovillo. La chica miraba el techo fascinada, ya era la cuarta vez que lo repetía, pero eso era un sueño. Un hermoso sueño para ella. Ella se dejo llevar por el sueño al igual que la cucaracha, sin embargo esta despertó sus buenas horas después. No sintió a la chica, pero sintió una melodía proveniente desde fuera de su cueva.

-En el juego de la vida. Los fuertes sobreviven. Estamos en una calle de un solo sentido. Tenemos una marca que fuera en vida...

La cucaracha un no entendía bien todo sobre este mundo, pero había escuchado a otras personas cantar, y el canto de la yorlde era realmente bonito. No la había escuchado antes y no pensaba interrumpir el momento.

-Nosotros vivimos y morimos. Otro aliento comienza. Otra oportunidad para ganar la el momento en que golpeas la tierra. En el juego de la vida...

-Bonita voz -soltó de repente el saqueador del vació tras ella.

La chica que tenia nuevamente los nervios por los cielos sonrojo exageradamente y dejo de cantar de golpe.

-G-gracias... -hubo una incomoda pausa entre ellos dos- ¿Por que me salvaste... ?

-Porque eres la única que me suportea decentemente. Nada mas.-Las esperanzas de la chica se fueron al suelo tal como vinieron.- Aun que tampoco podía dejarte morir.

La chica lo miro con un brillo de una leve esperanza en los ojos y la cucaracha levanto una ceja ¿Que le pasaba a la yorlde ahora? mientras, que la chica no paraba de pensar en una mínima posibilidad de que su esperanza fuera cierta. Se volvió a crear un silencio incomodo, ambos se encontraban sentados en una montaña, la vista desde allí era hermosa. Lulu sintió como una de las garras le atraían suavemente hacia la cucaracha y ella suspiro y luego dejo caer su cabeza sobre el costado de la cucaracha. A pesar de la indiferencia de Kha'Zix le estaba empezando a costar pensar.

-Momento es de pelar. Te prometo que ya no voy a dudar. Recuerdo que tu me enseñaste a vencer. Antes de perder todo una carta yo revelare...

LA cucaracha estaba entrando en los nervios, pudo manejar la situación hasta ese momento, pero el bello canto de la chica, con la actitud tranquila y el aspecto angelical e inocente que tenia ya de por si, hizo que la sangre se le comenzara a subir a la cabeza al ser del vació. Quería besarla, quería abrazarla, quería decirle que se olvidara de todo, de la liga, de la ciudad, de las hadas y que se quedara por siempre con el... quería decirle que la amaba. ¿Pero que pensaría ella de el?

-Kha'Zix...

-¿Si..? -pregunto la cucaracha de los nervios, cuando recibió un abrazo repentino de la chica. Que no mejoro nada.

Ella susurro un "gracias" a la cucaracha y esta solo se limito a corresponderle el abrazo... por primera vez.

* * *

-¿Tu eres quien le hizo frente a la pesada de Tristana?

-... ¿Si...? -respondió con cierta duda la yordle- ¿Quien eres? -volvió a decir con su felicidad habitual.

-El mas grande creador de bombas de toooodo valoran -respondió con ánimos el chico- Ziggs.

-¡Valla! -se sorprendió la chica- ¡Eh oído sobre ti!

por otro lado, ciertas criaturas del vació no quitaban ojo de los yordles. Tanto Lulu como Kha'zix no olvidarían lo que paso ese día libre que tuvieron.

-Ayer malgastaste todo el maldito día ¿verdad?

-Créeme que valió mas de lo que crees...

Ambos fueron invocados para una partida, y curiosamente, Ziggs y Lulu también. Quizás la chica no estaba tan sola después de todo.

* * *

**Aiden, señora y gobernante de los que escriben a las doce de la noche (?) ****Este ya fue un capitulo algo mas "intenso" (?). Como siempre, perdonen los errores, ya que escribo a las 12 de la noche, y espero que disfruten de este fic. Enserio nunca pensé que, a pesar de ser pocos reviews comparados con otras historias, otras personas quisieran esta pareja. En fin.**

**La canción de lulu es el opening de "no game no life". Si pueden busquen un cover al español. **

**sin nada mas que decir**

**Cuídense**** y shao.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lulu quedo en shock al ver tal escena.

Tenia completamente claro que Kha'Zix, después de todo era una criatura que comía y se adaptaba de sus enemigos, y también había aceptado con cierto esfuerzo que "Su afición era comer Yorldes". Sin embargo de todas las veces que la había invitado a su territorio jamas se espero encontrar con... con eso. La sangre pintaba las paredes como si de papel tapiz destrozado se tratase, los cuerpos descuartizados emanaban un olor mucho mas que "Terrible, deberían haber estado allí mas de una semana.

Reviso el lugar completo y no logro dar con Kha'Zix, simplemente con cuerpos descuartizados cada vez que avanzaba mas hasta la frontera del territorio de su adorada cucaracha. Mientras mas buscaba mas comenzaba desesperarse, ¿Que pasaba? ¿Donde se había metido Kha'Zix? Ya estaba anocheciendo y no volvería a su hogar hasta encontrar rastro de el. Siguió buscando hasta dar con una pieza rota de una de sus garras. Si antes estaba asustada y nerviosa por la cucaracha, ahora estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico.

No muy lejos de donde encontró aquella pieza vio el cuerpo tirado de Kha'Zix, y haciendo caso omiso a la sangre que envolvía sus garras o teñía el piso cerca de el se acerco precipitadamente. Al estar la cucaracha dormida, ella empezó a darle unos suaves empujones hasta que la cucaracha se levanto en sus dos patas completamente erguido. Lulu no comprendió hasta el momento en el que la cucaracha le vio con esos ojos de un tono diferente. Kha'Zix estaba en un estado Berserk, fuera o no campeón de la liga, seguía siendo un ser de un lugar diferente que necesitaba devorar para evolucionar.

Y por sus ojos no le costo mucho deducir, que no tenia nada del sentido de la conciencia en ese momento.

**XxXxXxXx**

Estaba demasiado exhausta, no podía simplemente seguir corriendo, y su magia estaba por los suelos, sin embargo estaba segura de que la cucaracha estaba como nunca. El saqueador del vació la había sorprendido mas de una vez apareciendo en uno de sus portales, pero la hada le había convertido en un animalillo instantáneamente. Su escudo era inútil, Pix estaba bastante aterrado frente a la bestia que era Kha'Zix... y realmente no le culpaba, nunca le había visto tan agresivo.

Los bordes de su vestido estaban rasgados, pero no le traía muy preocupada, tampoco el hecho de que sus calzas café estuvieran totalmente desgarradas, las únicas que aparentemente estaban a salvo eran sus botas. Suspiro pesadamente, sabia que le contraria la cucaracha en cualquier momento. Tarde o temprano. Se sumió tanto en sus pensamientos que la encontró mas temprano que nunca, salto sobre ella cosa que la yorlde a duras penas pudo esquivar, quedo de espaldas contra una roca, el saqueador no podía parar de mirarla con cierta maldad en sus ojos. Cuando estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre ella unas boleadoras atraparon momentáneamente al saqueador hasta que este lo rompió con sus garras sin demorarse mas de 2 segundos, cosa suficiente para que el cazador saltara sobre el y le enterrara el puñal que llevaba con bastante fuerza haciendo brotar la sangre de la cucaracha.

Lulu ahora estaba mas en shock que nunca ¿¡DE DONDE DEMONIOS HABÍA SALIDO RENGAR!? no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto y sin esperar opinión de Pix le mando a proteger a Kha'Zix mientras ella lanzaba su Lanza Brillantina con el cual Pix también cooperaba. Rengar quedo atónito ante eso, la cucaracha hace 5 segundos quería matarla y ella le defendía.

-¿Estas loca o que? Esta cosa quiere matarte.

-Si, algo así. -Respondió mientras aumentaba de tamaño a la cucaracha que lanzaba lejos al Orgullo Acechante.

Rengar callo de pie, y levanto la vista lentamente a la yordle mientras ignoraba los rugidos que daba Kha'Zix.

-No te metas o tendré que matarte. -Dijo lo mas serio y amenazador posible a lo que Lulu respondió alzando su bastón en señal de que no se rendiría. -Vale. -Se limito a responder el cazador mientras se lanzaba contra Lulu.

Ella le silencio mientras el antes de convertirse lanzaba otra boleadora contra Kha'Zix para que no interfiriera. Caerían uno por uno, así es es el negocio. Ella volvió a responder con un Lanza Destello. No estaba tan mal como antes ni muy bien, pero si se trataba de Kha'Zix lo defendería hasta con su vida. Apenas rengar adopto su forma normal se abalanzo sobre la chica sin dudarlo y le dio un par de zarpasos en las piernas y en sus brazos. La sangre de Lulu salia a borbollonees, pero como antes había dicho, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo.

Rengar soltó un Rugido de Caza y Lulu lanzo otro Lanza Brillantina, ambos sabían que si seguían así, tarde o temprano el cazador se lanzaría sobre ella, sin embargo Lulu nunca había estado tan decidida, cuando el orgullo acechante decidió lanzarse sobre la hada ella esquivo su salto y le volvió a dar con su Lanza Brillantina, pero ahora de una manera bastante agresiva y repetida, como como en la liga donde era bastante relajado aquel ataque. A pesar que, para sorpresa del cazador, la yorlde era mas agresiva, el cazador seguía siendo mas fuertes y ahora no solo tenia rasgada su ropa, si no que su piel se había rasgado como tela frente a las tijeras mas afiladas del mundo, o en este caso, las garras Rengar.

Y aunque el estado de la yorlde estaba mal, Rengar se sorprendió que pudiera hacerle frente tan bien a las habilidades que el lanzaba contra la chica, aun que sabia que no iría a durar mucho mas tiempo a ese paso. El cazador, ya cansado de que la chica siguiera interrumpiendole con su objetivo, según Rengar, pero no por mucho. Salto sobre ella y fue interrumpido por la cucaracha que había estado aparentemente dormida mientras Lulu y Rengar arreglaban algunas cosas.

La chica quedo en shock nuevamente, no terminaba de entender, ¿Por que Kha'Zix saltaba de la nada sobre Rengar si hace medio minuto la quería matar? Se apoyo sobre la roca y se deslizo para sentarse en la fría e incomoda hierba. Estaba adolorida y cansada, no quería seguir allí. Quería estar con sus amigas hadas, tomando el te como de costumbre, no metida en la pelea de dos seres de extraña procediendo... Aunque ella se lo busco.

No se percato cuando el saqueador ya la tenia entre sus garras mientras corría con Ataque del vació, el la dejo alejada del Orgullo Acechante, mientras el saltaba sobre el cazador nuevamente. Lulu quiso cerrar fuertemente los ojos un momento, había perdido cerca de un litro de sangre y estaba comenzando a sentirse extremadamente cansada, mareada y fatigada. Kha'Zix no estaba cerca y posiblemente se iba a morir... Sonrio un poco, cuando dijo que daría su vida no pensó que seria verdad.

Le estaba comenzando a costar enfocar su visión en algo, y mucho mas el mantenerse despierta. Lo ultimo que pudo sentir fue el salto que dio Rengar cerca de ella antes de dejar de sentir completamente, y caer inconsciente.

Kha'Zix quedo paralizado. Había matado a la chica. La miro unos segundos antes de lanzarse nuevamente sobre el cazador, estaba cabreado, estaba REALMENTE cabreado. Había matado a la yorlde que, aunque le costara aceptarlo, el apreciaba. Había sido una pequeña luz de esperanza en sus momentos difíciles, habían pasado meses, muchos meses desde que se conocieron y realmente se habían vuelto inseparables, algo enfermo frente a los ojos de los demás, mientras que era algo bello frente a la chica que nunca pareció importarle la opinión de los demás, a pesar de que sabia que ella sufría con esa gente que abría la boca porque si, le había prometido defenderla de aquellos que le decían esa clase de cosas... y simplemente, por un descuido de el... El cazador la había matado.

Ya no la volvería a ver. Nunca.

La cucaracha no logro arremeter contra el cazador pues este ya había desaparecido. Tomo a la Yorlde suplicando que no fuese la fatal herida de la cual el pensaba, pero para su sorpresa, seguía respirando, con una dificultad exagerada, pero lo hacia, ella no estaba muerta. El saqueador fue lo mas rápido que pudo hasta la casa de las hadas, ellas podrían tratarla y asegurar su seguridad, no como el. Que no pudo estar allí en el momento mas importante. Cuando su misión fue claramente protegerla, no lanzarse sobre su enemigo. Le costo soltarle al llegar a aquel lugar. Debía tomar una decisión por el bien de ella y el de el, y sabia que eso les jodería a ambos.

Quizás seria la ultima vez que le vería.

No sabia porque, pero tenia una exprecion de felicidad... esperaría que se mantuviera quizás con esos yordles con los que en algun momento le molesto que se le acercaran.

**XxXxXxX**

Pasaron las semanas y todo el mundo se entero de lo sucedido, Nedalee estaba mas cerca que nunca de Rengar, pues era natural que esperacen un ataque de Kha'Zix, y los yorldes que se la pasaban con tristana ahora le apuntaban con el dedo mas que nunca. Sin embargo, mas allá del hecho de que Lulu estuvo apunto de perder la vida, Kha'Zix entro en un estado de Bersek quien sabe porque, fue el hecho de las palabras que le dijo la cucaracha a la Hada después de no hablarle por 3 días dejándola colgada o simplemente pasando de ella.

_-Lo nuestro se acabo. No quiero verte mas por aquí, ¿¡me entiendes!?_

_-Kha'Zix eres un imbécil... ¡Te odio!_

_-..._

Lulu ya no era la chica feliz de siempre, ya no era mas que... una hada depresiva, Ziggs, Gnar y Veigar no se separaban de su lado. Un yorlde depresivo por mucho tiempo simplemente moría. Ellos no eran capaces de soportar ese tipo de dolor... y para Lulu, eso era el infierno. Por el contrario Kha'Zix ya no paseaba por la liga y ya no hablaba con Velkoz, con Cho'Gat o Kow'Maw, solo se aparecía cuando le invocaban y estaba amargado. Amargado y enojado, su vida social se había ido al caño, y todo, porque se preguntaba si la yorlde de verdad le odiaba y ella se preguntaba si eso era vivir. Porque no lo quería.

Sin embargo, Kha'Zix mantuvo su promesa en pie, de una forma dolorosa, pero la mantuvo

Ella estaba a salvo.

La estaba cuidando...

Porque la ama, mas que a su propia vida. Ella es su todo...

Mientras que para Lulu sin el, la vida realmente no valía nada.

Ella creyó que el seria el único que jamas le haría daño

pero la destruyo por dentro...

ambos estaban muertos en vida.

Ninguno de los dos quería seguir así...

_Pero estaba a salvo._

* * *

**El que se lea la parte de cuando Lulu muere en adelante con la melodía de Hikari versión caja musical sin llorar tiene mis respetos... **

**Lamentable destino que tomaron este par... **

**Tratare de actualiza pronto, Saludos a Mecherazo, Velkoz-Tentaculo-Henatioso, Joseph94 por los reviews. **

**Nos vemos cuando actualice capitulo.**

**shaop. **


	4. Chapter 4

Como antes habíamos mencionado, a los yordles les afectaba mucho la depresión, y Lulu, a pesar de conllevarla perfectamente, termino por ceder a aquella horrible enfermedad que es la causante de varias muertes de yordles. Veigar se volvía cada vez más sensible con ella, Ziggs no se le separaba, y el pequeño Gnar siempre que podía le abrasaba o actuaba como gato recostándose en su regazo. Sin embargo las cosas para la chica no mejoraban. Su cabello se había opacado hasta el punto de parecer un lila grisáceo, sus ojos ya no tenían su brillo característico. Su sonrisa de siempre no aparecía a menos para agradecer algo o reírse -Algo bastante difícil, se puede mencionar-.

Por el otro lado, Kha'Zix, había "mejorado", ya que ahora sus compañeros de equipo, e incluso sus amigos ya podían hablarle sin temor a ser mordidos o que les arrancaran alguna parte del cuerpo. A pesar de eso, fuera de los campos de batalla, no era recomendable ni siquiera mirarle, ya que a sus amigos solo les dirigía un amenazante gruñido y un "Lárguense ya".

Por cosas del destino, cuando llego la rotación semanal, a todos les entro cierto nervio. Estarían gratis Tristana, Lulu, Veigar, Kha'Zix, Rengar, Nidalee y Rek'Sai. Además de los típicos Garen y Ashe, para la ayuda de los principiantes. Si pudiéramos leer la mente de Kha'Zix en ese instante escucharíamos algo parecido a unas largas y elaboradas ofensas hacia quien sabe que, mientras que en cierto genio de los explosivos (Que no, no es Jinx) estaba hiperactivo como de costumbre, pero ahora ideando un "Plan maestro", con el cual le aseguraba a su malvado amigo el hecho de crear una reconciliación entre El Saqueador y La Hada.

-Claro que no. -Respondió Veigar nervioso por la propuesta- Esa cosa va a arrancarme la cabeza...

-Por eso pediremos ayuda de Malzahar, idiota. El hará todo lo demás

Veigar fue invocado, y antes de irse, le grito algo parecido a un "Trata de no joderla y búscalo". Le costaba admitirlo, pero él no tenía nada mejor frente a lo que ofrecía su amigo de los Hexplosivos. Al aparecer en la grieta se sorprendió al ver a Lulu, Rengar, y Nidalee... Además de Sivir. Sabía que la yordle tenía ciertos problemas con el Cazador Orgulloso, pero ella se limitó a dirigirse a su línea para cuando el yordle terminaba de hacer lo suyo. Todos tomaron sus respectivas posiciones con Nidalee en Top, Veigar en Mid, Rengar jungla, Sivir ADC y Lulu Supp. Todos revisaron quienes serían sus enemigos y Lulu, Veigar, Nidalee y Rengar pudieron sentir una incomodidad en el aire. Nidalee iría contra Kha'Zix, el jungla enemigo seria Rek'Sai, Mid seria de Yasuo –para desgracia del yordle- y Bot serían Tristana y Sona.

Sivir funcionaba bien con la ayuda de la yordle, mientras que la AD Carrie enemiga hostigaba a Sivir con sus habilidades y algunos básicos. En respuesta a eso, Lulu utilizaba Lanza Destello (Q) sobre Tristana y Sivir le seguía con Cuchilla Bumerang (Q) y algunos básicos, hostigando de vuelta a la yordle. En Bot no era la gran cosa, era solo un tira y afloja por querer la primera sangre.

Sin embargo, en Top se podían ver las lanzas arrojadas con cierta desesperación hacia la cucaracha. La Cazadora Salvaje se veía empeñada en acabar con El saqueador del Vacío, sin embargo, lo que perdía de vida Kha'Zix lo recuperaba en unos instantes.

En Mid, Veigar estaba bajo la seguridad de su torreta ya que los tornados del "chico viento" SIEMPRE le daban. No importaba si estaba en base, en la jungla, en el rio, si quitaban mucho o poco. SIEMPRE le daban sus malditos tornados. El yordle comenzaba a exasperarse. "¿¡Donde estaba Rengar!?" A ese paso, pronto perderían Mid.

La partida paso con un aburrimiento exasperante. En Bot, Tristana y Sivir habían muerto una vez. En Mid, Veigar murió 2 veces, pero logro tirara abajo la primera torreta de Yasuo. Y en top, Nidalee había muerto una vez y Rengar había matado a la cucaracha, sin embargo le extrañaba la ausencia de La Excavadora del Vacío.

Rengar había pedido ayuda para hacer dragón, y las dos primeras en llegar fueron su AD Carrie y su fiel Supp. Sin esperar más, todos comenzaron a luchar contra el dragón, y en el último golpe, Rek'Sai lo robo con una Rastreadora (Q). Rengar, seguido por Sivir y Lulu fueron a perseguir a la Excavadora, Sin embargo, Cierta cucaracha salto sobre la AD Carrie, que en el momento preciso, había sido protegida por dos escudos, el suyo propio y el de la Yordle. Rengar se lanzó contra Kha'Zix y Sivir comenzó a golpearle, mientras Lulu… bueno, ella solo miraba. No tenía mucho que hacer.

Sin embargo, un tornado y el grito de "Sorie ke ton" la sorprendieron al ser cortada varias veces por el filo de la espada de Yasuo. Sivir comenzó a ayudar a la pequeña yordle y dejo a Rengar solo, Lulu, que estaba con una vida baja, se lanzó el escudo sobre ella misma y silencio al Imperdonable. Sivir logro acabar con él y antes de que la jungla enemiga escapara, le llego en la cara un Estallido Primordial (R) y Lograron botar la segunda torreta de Mid.

La partida volvió a ser un tanto aburrida por el hecho de que ya botaron las dos torretas de Bot y todo les daba para ganar. Sin embargo, al matar a Veigar y a Sivir, mientras Lulu estaba en base, les dio para botar las dos torretas de Mid de ellos.

Rengar defendió como pudo la torreta de ellos y cuando ya estaban abajo, todos sintieron una extraña sensación. TODOS habían perdido la conexión con sus invocadores. Veigar que ya estaba al lado de Lulu sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. En esas circunstancias de que no hay invocadores, si morían, seria de verdad, y las habilidades ahora podrían proteger hasta los enemigos.

Kha'Zix, Rek'Sai, Yasuo, Tristana y Sona estaban frente a Rengar, Nidalee, Sivir, Veigar y Lulu. Sabiendo que ni los espectadores podrían verles, tomo la mano de Lulu y la empujo suavemente hacia atrás para alejarla de todo. Sabia el lio en el que estaba metida con Kha'Zix y Rengar, y cualquier cosa podría terminar mal en ese momento. MUY mal.

Kha'Zix al notar la mano de Veigar sobre la de Lulu, soltó un gruñido bastante amenazante al par de yordles. Rengar se puso frente a Kha'Zix cubriendo a los dos pequeños.

-Algún problema, ¿fenómeno?

Nidalee tenía una lanza en la mano, ya sabiendo que pasaría si la cucaracha decidía lanzarse sobre el Acechador Orgulloso. Kha'Zix iba a responder a la amenaza del león, pero fue frenado por La excavadora del vacío, que parecía hasta protegerlo. A Lulu se le apareció un sentimiento de traición y de dolor. El Saqueador y La Excavadora aparentaban bastante tener algo más… porque Kha'Zix nunca se hubiera frenado frente a la posibilidad de deshacerse de Rengar. El solo era capaz de escuchar a quien realmente… amara.

Lulu apretó la mano de Veigar. En la miro preocupado y la cucaracha comenzó a sentir una punzada de dolor y una especie de ira que subía con los segundos. ¿La yordle estaba con esa basura que aseguraba ser parte del mal? No, eso no podía ser verdad.

-Si la quieres tendrás que pasar por mí.

Dijo el león con el solo objetivo de que su enemigo diera el primer golpe y ambos pudieran acabar de una vez con "Quien es el mejor cazador". Sin embargo, la joven rival de Rengar lo interpreto de otra manera. En ella despertó un sentimiento bastante extraño… Algo así como… Celos.

Y en ese momento, fue cuando verdaderamente se armó un gran desastre.

Nidalee arrojo una lanza contra la yordle y ella Creo un escudo sobre Veigar y ella. Tristana aprovecho para comenzar a atacar a los dos y rengar le lanzo una boleadora a la yordle y detuvo a Nidalee. Kha'Zix también quiso abalanzarse sobre Veigar pero Rek'Sai le empujo haciendo que su salto saliera fallido. Le rugió bastante irritado a la Excavadora del vacío y ella solo devolvió el rugido. Sivir, Sona y Yasuo había desaparecido de la escena. Veigar apretó la mano de la chica y corrieron fuera de allí. Las torretas no funcionaban y las únicas que realmente funcionarían serían las de sus respectivas bases. Sin embargo, corrían el riesgo de que las torretas no les reconociesen como de su equipo y les atacaran.

Estaban varados en medio de la nada.

Veigar apretó la mano de Lulu y corrieron para adentrarse en la jungla, donde estaba el dragón. Veigar empujo a la chica dentro de un arbusto le dirigió la palabra bastante nervioso.

-Si nos separamos esa cosa no te encontrara tan fácilmente. Quédate ahí, ¿Vale? Volveré pronto.

Y dicho esto Veigar desapareció mientras se sentía un rugido del Saqueador, quizás tras él. Mientras Veigar trataba de buscar un buen escondite La Excavadora volvía a tratar de detener a Kha'Zix, llegando al punto donde solo le quedo abalanzarse sobre él. Rek'Sai trataba de defender a Veigar como podía. No podía encontrarle por ningún motivo.

Mientras tanto Lulu, ignorando completamente las advertencias de su mejor amigo, partió a buscarle, siendo consiente que en el camino encontraría a Kha'Zix. Mientras recorría el rio hacia la base roja, por donde Veigar se había ido, se encontró con cierto león que le detuvo el paso.

-¿Donde esta?

-¿Qué?

-No me tomes el pelo niña. Donde está la cucaracha.

-No tengo idea y si lo supiera no te lo diría.

Una lanza roso el rostro de la yordle y sorprendió a Rengar el cual se está encargando de buscar y acabar con su enemigo. Nidalee salto de la nada, prácticamente y se abalanzó sobre la yordle mientras Rengar solo miraba como se acaba él una a la otra.

**AidenT12 vuelve para decirles que a este fic le quedan uno o dos capitulos mas. **

**(Aunque yo creo que uno mas) **

**Y que despues de esto posiblemente consiga sacar mil y un fics mas sobre parejas mencionadas aqui. Of corse **

**Y que antes de eso probablemente me ponga a arreglar definitivamente _"La aprendiz del crepusculo"_ y que por ende tambien la termine**

**y eso :B **


	5. Final (C 5)

Para todos en aquel lugar los segundos eran minutos, los minutos horas, y bueno… con decir que estuvieron encerrados allí sin ningún tipo de protección y con un par de yordles escapando de criaturas del vacío, junto a un cazador sediento de una gran cantidad de sangre, aliado con una chica-puma que no tenía ni el más mínimo temor de matar a alguien. Todo se estaba yendo al carajo… literalmente.

Por el lado de la cucaracha gigante, seguía luchando incansablemente con la excavadora del vacío. Mientras que esta, trataba de hacerle entrar en razón de alguna manera a Kha'Zix. El tiempo en el que la cucaracha había estado más enfadada que nunca, la única con las agallas y la gentileza de acercarse fue Rek'Sai. Entre los dos, se entablo una pequeña amistad que se volvió un tanto profunda. Sin embargo, como era característico de El Saqueador del Vaco "_El jamás sentiría eso porque es un sentimiento humano y el los detestaba"_ y otro sinfín de excusas más.

Por el lado de la yordle en la cual se centra la historia, se podría decir que pasó algo relativamente similar con Veigar, ellos ya se conocían de antes, sin embargo, por orgullo Veigar no quiso estar realmente mucho con ella, pero con el paso del tiempo, y el surgimiento de algunos problemas, fue volviéndose cada vez más atento con ella.

La yordle de ojos color esmeralda miraba fijamente el piso blanco de la sala de espera. Su inquietud se reflejaba en la manera en la que sobaba nerviosamente una venda que tenía en el brazo, producto de Nidalee. Estaba nerviosa, sabía que Veigar le había dicho específicamente que no saliera de donde estaba… Sabía que por desobedecerle había metido la pata. Los minutos pasaban y Veigar no salía de la habitación donde atendían a los heridos. Las horas comenzaban a hacerse presentes, ¿Cuánto habría estado allí la pequeña yordle? ¿Media hora? ¿Una hora? ¿Una hora y media…? Los analgésicos que le habían medicado para la herida comenzaban a hacer su efecto y la yordle estaba por quedarse dormida, sin embargo, el paso veloz de Soraka la despertó y preocupo al instante.

Soraka solo era así de veloz e indiferente cuando algo realmente grave.

La chica asustada abrazo sus rodillas. ¿Qué cosa tan mala puede estar pasando para la peculiar actitud de Soraka? Sin embargo, al ver salir al yordle de pelaje oscuro y ojos luminosos llego a saltar de su asiento. El pequeño maestro del mal solo tenía unos parches y una venda en su antebrazo, el yordle veía como Lulu se acercaba con una sonrisa que no había visto en meses, pero la mirada del pequeño era más que frívola, sin embargo la yordle se acercó sin prestar atención a ese detalle.

-¿Veigar, como te sientes? ¿Los parches no te molestan? ¿Tienes sueño, dolor de cabeza o algo?

Lulu le miraba ansiosa en busca de su respuesta, pero el yordle siguió con la mirada frívola y dejo plantada a la yordle y sus preocupaciones. Lulu se desconcertó bastante, y unas finas lágrimas empezaban a asomarse de los ojos esmeraldas de la pequeña. El pequeño maestro del mal desapareció por la puerta y termino por destrozar a la pequeña. Veigar era realmente la única relación que le quedaba, y la había perdido… por un simple acto de desobediencia.

Las lágrimas amenazaban cada vez más con desmoronar a la chica, cuando sintió una pata con unas garras bastante grandes posarse sobre su hombro. Lulu volteo para ver a Rek'Sai tras ella, La Excavadora del Vacío emitió unos gruñidos, que, a pesar de ser incomprensibles para la yordle, por el tono de voz se podía notar una preocupación por la chica del vacío.

-Estoy bien Rek'Sai –dijo la yordle- Si esa era tu pregunta….

La yordle sonreía de una manera excéntrica, como lo hacía hace unos meses… como sonreía habitualmente. La excavadora asintió dándole a entender que esa era la respuesta que buscaba, pero, podría no tener la forma de nariz que tenían los humanos o yordles, pero había notado el olor a sal que emanaba de la chica de ojos esmeralda.

La excavadora se alejó lo suficiente y despareció tras la puerta que llevaba a uno de los pasillos de la liga. La excavadora vio materializarse a Kha'Zix a su lado, con un semblante, preocupado y enojado a la vez.

-Te dije que era cosa de hablar con ella. –Le comunico a su acompañante, que había sido espectador mediante unos gruñidos solo comprensibles para ambos.

-Rek'Sai… -empezó Kha'Zix. –Sabes que si me acerco, Reng—

La excavadora se plantó frente al saqueador impidiéndole la pasada, Kha'Zix le miro extrañadísimo, y a base de unos rugidos bastante fuertes interrumpió lo que decía Kha'Zix

-Mira hombre –Empezó un tanto enfadada Rek'Sai- Se muy poco sobre los humanos más allá del como seguirles el rastro, y mucho menos de yordles, pero de algo que estoy segura es que esa niña espera su "Caballero azul" o "príncipe rojo"… No estoy segura, pero ella te quiere a su lado y eso se nota a millas hombre, no me puedes negar que el olor a sal era fuertísimo.

Kha'Zix, ya con un semblante más serio le miro atentamente. Era cierto, Rengar la mataría independientemente de si estaba con ella o no. Se dio un golpe mental junto a un reproche, la decisión que había tomado realmente fue muy apresurada y sin contemplarlo bien

-Estúpido gato- susurro para sí mismo el excavador.

-Deja de maldecir a la criatura peluda y deforme y ve a buscar a la chica. –Dijo la compañera del Saqueador- No seas una cucaracha –susurro Rek'Sai y Kha'Zix le miro amenazante.

-No me digas así- murmuro molesto "la cucaracha" por el sobre nombre que le habían dado en la sala de atención. Cortesía de la bestia peluda y deforme llamada Rengar.

Por otro lado la yordle de ojos esmeralda caminaba hacia los tele portadores con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, llamaba la atención de algunos campeones al pesar por entre todos para volver a su hogar, sin embargo, esa sonrisa fue remplazada por sorpresa al ver que no llevaba los ingredientes que necesitaba para la posición para curar a Pix, su resfriado estaba durando más de lo normal y eso a la chica le estaba preocupando, de todas maneras, volvió sobre sus pasos con la sonrisa de nuevo.

La yordle estaba decidida a recuperar su felicidad. A como diera lugar. Había perdido a su familia por estar en la caza de las hadas durante mucho tiempo y las personas de ciudad Bandle no le querían, pero no por eso dejo de sonreír. De nuevo con su típica sonrisa consiguió lo que necesitaba, y terminando por alertar a Leona de no mirar los tulipanes a los ojos, volvió a casa, cansada y con un merecido descanso, no sin antes, hacer la posición de Pix.

Por otro lado, cierto individuo del vacío buscaba algo exasperado cierta planta medicinal, que crecía cerca de una especia de bosque de espinas. Tenía el aspecto de una flor celeste pálido y se destacaba bastante de aquellas ramas secas y pinchudas. Bastante fue la suerte del saqueador al ver la planta en medio de aquella masa de ramas y púas que sobre salían por todas partes. Sin cuidado alguno entro en aquella densa masa de ramas y púas con el objetivo de las flores medicinales, mientras más se acercaba al interior más rasguños recibía por parte de aquellas ramas.

Al conseguir la dichosa flor, el saqueador se dispuso a salir de allí, y al hacerlo, sintió una extraña sensación en el ala derecha. Volteo revisarse, y observo un tajo que había sido creado, producto de las espinas. De paso también observo sus heridas recientemente curadas y vio que algunas se habían vuelto a abrir y unos insignificantes rasguños se asomaban tímidamente en su endoesqueleto.

No le prestó atención a dichas extrañezas en su cuerpo. Tenía la flor, o en otras palabras, el pase para arreglar todo.

Lulu había logrado crear un ungüento con las cosas que había comprado en la liga, era una pasta rojiza y no era una gran cantidad realmente. Sintió un llamado a la puerta, y luego de limpiárselas manos se dirigía a abrir. Por el otro lado, cierta cucaracha comenzaba darse vueltas en frente de la casa de la pequeña hada. Bien, tenía la flor, ¿pero qué demonios debía decir? Antes de poder responderse la yordle ya había abierto la puerta.

-Oh… hola Kha'Zix, ¿necesitas algo?

Un silencio se creó entre los dos, Kha'Zix sostenía la flor tras su espalda cual chico nervioso por su primera cita, sin embargo, Lulu se dispuso a cerrar soltando un suspiro al ver que la cucaracha no respondía.

-Espera… si… necesito algo- Respondió lo más nervioso posible. – Me entere de tu bich— emmh… Pix… estaba enfermo, así que te traje esto.

Al momento de darle las flores a la yordle Lulu sonrió un poco apenada y abrazo las flores. Dijo un feliz "Gracias" y cuando estuvo a punto de cerrarle, noto que la cucaracha tenía BASTANTES heridas y que varias de ellas eran bastante grandes o profundas, sin mencionar el zarpazo que tenía en uno de los ojos.

La yordle sin previo aviso, empujo a la criatura dentro de su hogar y la obligo a sentarse en el sillón, tarea no muy difícil, gracias que el Saqueador no opuso mayor resistencia. Separo la pasta en dos cantidades iguales y dejo una aun lado, mezclándola con agua sumamente apresurada y voló a dejarle el medicamento a Pix, que debía ingerirla vía oral.

Volvió a bajar a una velocidad impresionante y tomo la otra mitad del medicamento que no había sido mesclado con agua y comenzó a untarle la pasta mientras le ponía vendas y parches donde se suponía estaban las heridas.

-¿No utilizaras la flor?

-Lo siento Kha'Zix –Dijo Lulu apenada- pero ya tengo una docena de esas.

La cucaracha se sintió algo estúpida al no haber supuesto eso, de todas maneras, un silencio volvió a crearse entre ambos mientras la yordle untaba la pasta sobre el brazo de la cucaracha.

-Lulu… -Llamo la cucaracha

-¿Si? – pregunto la yordle mientras seguía con el brazo de Kha'Zix

-Lo siento- Respondió en un susurro.

-¿Qué…?

-¡Que lo siento! Fui un imbécil al dejarte sola por meses y estoy arrepentido ¿OK? Yo…

La cucaracha no pudo terminar porque la cara de sorpresa de Lulu era inimaginable, es más, había entrado en una especie de Shock con aquel bol en la mano.

-Yo… -la cucaracha suspiro y cerró los ojos algo resignada- Te extrañe… ¿Sabes…?

Lulu tiro al piso el bol donde tenía la medicina que le estaba medicando a Kha'Zix y salto a abrazarle en el cuello.

-También te extrañe.

Kha'Zix solo abrazo fuertemente a la yordle, pero con el cuidado de no herirla con sus garras. El abrazo duro unos segundos, pero para ambos fueron horas. Largas y esplendidas horas. El silencio había dejado de ser incómodo y una lluvia había empezado, lo que le hacía más cómodo a la yordle estar en ese abrazo. Ya que le cubría y protegía de aquel frio desgarrador en aquella parte del bosque.

-Pensé que no volverías… -Comenzó la yordle sacando del trance en el que seguía sumido la cucaracha.

La cucaracha solo estrecho aquel vinculo que los unía, era cierto que la cucaracha no entendía a los humanos y sus costumbres afectivas… pero había descubierto por qué un abrazo era tan especial.

Lulu empezó a notar que la cucaracha se sentía algo nerviosa y confusa, Lulu miro a Kha'Zix preocupada por si algo le incomodaba, pero se encontró con que la simple mirada de Kha'Zix estaba más que posada en sus labios.

"Vamos idiota, ¡HAZLO YA!"

Se reclamaba mentalmente, pero fue grande su sorpresa al sentir a la yordle sobre él, juntando los labios de ambos, en una de las muestras de cariño más grande que podían existir. Después de salir de aquella –agradable- sorpresa, rodeo a la yordle con sus brazos, negándole el poder irse de allí, y Kha'Zix, se encargó de volver a juntar los labios de ambos.

Así paso el rato, hasta que Kha'Zix decidió que ya era momento de irse, sin embargo, la pequeña yordle se lo prohibió a toda costa.

-NO PUEDES IRTE CON ESAS HERIDAS

-por dios Lulu, estoy bien. Además, estoy acostumbrado al frio y todo, cerraran en unos días.

-NO. –Se negó rotundamente Lulu y le tomo del ante brazo para dejarle en una habitación con una cama de una plaza, algo desgastada.

-Esta es mi habitación y dormirás allí. –apunto demandante la yordle.

-Bueno –Cedió la cucaracha. –pero dormirás conmigo.

El color rojo se comenzó a hacer presente en el pelaje de la Yordle hasta llegara sus orejas. Comenzó a raspar el suelo con la punta de sus botas y bajo la mirada y sus orejas. Kha'Zix, sin entender, simplemente la tomo como princesa y la costó junto a el mientras le abrazaba. Ella, apunto de explotar de una vergüenza inminente les tapo con una manta y se acurruco sobre la cucaracha, mientras esta comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello.

**Oh Huehuehuehue**

**¿Saben que es lo más gracioso de todo? Que de verdad está lloviendo. **

**¿Y saben que da más risa aun? Que mi almohada no piensa abrazarme**

**Hija de su madre.**

**En Fin. Ya este sería el capítulo final del fic, pero antes de que se vallan, le diré que este no será el último capítulo pues les dejare una secuela y algo así. **

**Para que vean como van las cosas entre la cucaracha mutada y la hada hiperactiva. **

**Y es el final esta estratégicamente hecho para que sus desgraciadas y sucias mentes puedan interpretarlo como quieran. **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	6. Prologue (C 6)

El hada oscura paseaba de un lado a otro, sus colores relativamente oscuros (pues su alas sí que eran de un tono vivo que no destacaba mucho sobre las demás) la hacía destacar un poco, aunque el tema de sus tonos no era el caso. Su pequeña compañera (a pesar de que ella era mucho más grande que él, sin embargo, el la superaba en edad) no aparecía a pesar ya ser muy adentrada la madrugada. Todas las hadas dormían y roncaban menos el, ¿Por qué? Porque estaba preocupado ¿Y por qué tanta preocupación, si sabía de la propia defensa que tenía la yordle? Simple… Estaba con esa… ¿Cucaracha? ¿Mantis religiosa? ¿Alíen de alguna película?... Vaya dios a saber qué demonios es ese fenómeno, pero el punto, es que la yordle y el fenómeno estaban solos. COMETAMENTE SOLOS.

Y el sabia muy bien lo que pasaba cuando las parejas estaban extremadamente enamoradas y estaba solas.

Y demonios, ellos SI QUE ESTABAN ENAMORADOS.

La hada suspiro pesadamente y se sentó sobre el sofá demostrando lo gigante que se veía el mueble frente a Pix. A ese paso, la pobre hada necesitaría un café y un par de calmantes en miniatura para él.

Sintió la puerta abrirse y no tuvo a necesidad de levantar la vista o abrir los ojos para saber quién era.

* * *

-Tu sabes que los rumores en la liga no son algo que los invocadores que pasen por alto, en especial los invocadores que deciden crear obras ficticias a partir de los campeones con los que diariamente nos encontramos- Comenzó el yordle, viendo la atención que recibía de su amiga.

La cuestión era simple, el romance "secreto" de Lulu y Kha'Zix corrió como verdadera pólvora. No solo por la extraña relación que mucho notaban, si no, que la llamativa pareja traía muchas miradas tras de sí. Gracias a eso… bueno, era recurrente ver a Kha'Zix y Lulu en el mismo equipo, y realmente era agradable para ambos, y romántico para algunos invocadores, aunque más que nada, para las invocadoras.

-Pero, bueno, al grano- Dijo recibiendo más atención aun de su amiga- Resulta que por casualidades de la vida, cierta yordle que no voy a nombrar, le gano cierto trauma a los entes de vacío, en especial a uno que devora yordles por afición.

-Solo hable pacíficamente con ella.

-A que nos referimos con "hable"- El yordle hacia comillas con los dedos mientras posaba una mirada seria y acusadora sobre su amiga.

-Bueno… - Se rasqueteo la cabeza la chica- Kha'Zix se feedeo en una partida y me subí sobre su espalda, así que le enterró una de sus cuchillas en el costado y el la amenazo mientras yo me reía.

-… ¿y "pacíficamente"…?-El yordle ya se estaba arrepintiendo de preguntar sin recibir maldita respuesta, sabía que Lulu enojada era cruel, pero esto era esquizofrenia pura. En especial si contaba el hecho como una mera anécdota y con una sonrisa radiante plasmada en la cara.

-La degolló con "saborea su miedo" y clavo su cabeza en un Ward que puse cerca de dragón… Dios, debo irme. – Dijo la yordle sintiendo el llamado de unos invocadores. – Adiós Veigar- Dijo Lulu mientras se despedía con su mano.

El yordle quedo plantado en su lugar con una cierta guerra interna. Estaba feliz y orgulloso de que su mejor amiga fuera malvada… pero tenía cierta duda sobre su estabilidad mental…

* * *

-Así que… -comenzó a comentar la kumiho hacia la cucaracha- ¿La relación de la yordle y tu es real? –dijo mientras pegaba más su cuerpo al de a cucaracha. -¿Verdad, Kha'Zix?

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Claro que lo es- Dijo Ahri- Yo soy la encargada de que las parejitas de la liga obtengan su "Noche Dulce". – dijo cerca del odio de la cucaracha dejándola en cierto estado de shock.

Kha'Zix enrojeció como nunca en la vida. ¿¡QUIEN DEMONIOS SE CREIA LA ZORRA ESA PARA ANDAR DICENDO ESO!? Termino de comprar lo que necesitaba, empujo bruscamente a la chica que se ocupaba de Mid y partió a su jungla sin poder sacarse esa maldita palabra de la mente. Sin embargo enrojeció más aun cuando trato de imaginar la escena de Lulu y el… bueno… haciendo cosas.

AL momento instantáneo, le ego una cuchillada de el mismo, ¿¡COMO SE E PODIA OCURRIR SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ!? Jamás. Pero JAMAS. Le haría algo como eso a Lulu.

… O quizás sí.

Y volvió a recibir una auto bofetada.

* * *

Las estrellas iluminaban toda la zona, y el frio estaba más que presente, tan presente como el tambaleo que presentaba el cuerpo de la yordle. Sin más previo aviso apareció la cucaracha sorprendida de su presencia, ya que había dormido (como tronco) todo el rato en el que la yordle estuvo fuera de su lugar de descansó. Al ver el temblor que tenía la yordle, la tomo en brazos y la llevo dentro de su lugar de descansó, dejándola acurrucarse muy cerca de él, para sentir el calor corporal y natural que expulsaban los cuerpos (o eso decían los humanos, aunque según Kha'Zix era una pena que los cuerpos muertos no tuvieran esa cualidad, una cama de cadáveres no le vendrían nada mal)

La compañía de uno y el otro les era bastante agradable para ambos, y no falto mucho para que a chica cayese en los brazos de Morfeo. Sin embargo, en el momento en que la cucaracha podría dormir tranquilo, cierto bicho empezó a joderle con un aleteo muy cerca de él, y aparentemente unos "Ataques" que en teoría deberían dañarlo.

Abrió un ojo para observar un enojado Pix que le reprendía con unos sonidos inentendibles y ligeramente agudos, los cuales solo entendía Lulu. En vista de que Pix se negaba a cesar aquellos "Ataques" y sonidos agudos hizo lo que cualquier persona/criatura sentiría sensato en ese preciso momento. Abrió la boca y devoro de un mordisco a la hada.

La hada comenzó a chocar con las mejillas y dientes de la cucaracha de a hada. Kha'Zix había dormido con os gritos enteros de terror que el mismo había sembrado en la ciudad Bandle, para el no sería mucha molestia dormir con el hada en su boca.

_Tendrás que entender estúpida hada que lo de ser sobreprotector con Lulu no te va a resultar. _Pensó la cucaracha para dormir "en paz"

* * *

Le sorprendía la paciencia que poseía la yordle con él. Hablar otras lenguas nunca le dio un gran interés, además que descubrió que se le daba fatal. Sin embrago, el entender los comentarios que soltaba Pix por el mismo y dejar de tener a Lulu como una traductora le interesaba bastante. Y aunque se le diera fatal, la práctica y las enseñanzas que le habían enseñado la yordle comenzaban a dar sus pequeños frutos.

Lulu había dejado a su pareja y a su casi hermano en el piso de debajo de la pequeña cabaña mientras buscaba una hada que no se aterrorizara con la presencia de Kha'Zix y pudiera entablar una conversación fluida con él. Sin embargo, era un reto difícil ya que la amenazadora apariencia de Kha'Zix y el tono de su voz no le ayudaban.

Volviendo con los dos chicos que estaban abajo, un silencio sepulcral dominaba en la sala. La relación de ambos seres era meramente de odio. En especial por que Kha'Zix casi devora vivo a la hada y esta se victimizo frente a la yordle.

-No podrás entender el leguaje de las hadas jamás, necesitas experiencia y cerebro, cosas que no tienes, basura del vacío – Soltó la hada comenzando el conflicto.

La cucaracha se limitó a ignorar su comentario, lo suyo era degollar a los que les insultaban, no insultar al que lo insultaba.

-Sí, de hecho más idiota de lo que esperaba, jamás podrás entender lo que cualquier hada te diga EN LA VIDA.

-Te entiendo perfectamente, maldita mosca rosa.- Pix le mano una mirada de verdadera rabia y una extraña pseudo sonrisa de vitoria.

-Vamos, hagas lo que hagas, si tratas de dañarme Lulu va odiarte de por vida, soy casi su hermano y además… la eh visto sin ropa más veces de lo que harás en la vida… si es que lo haces.

Lo de Kha'Zix no era entender frases extremadamente largas, pero la mitad de esa oración le dio suficiente motivo para querer degollado a Pix en su cueva. Aun recordaba vagamente los sucesos de como entro en estado Bersek y progresaba de apoco, pero por el aspecto que tenía pareciera que simplemente entro en aquel estado y no saldría hasta tener la hada muerta.

Por milésimas de segundo la hada puso advertir y esquivar la gran cuchillada que tenía preparada la cucaracha para Pix, y si no fuera porque le esquivo e golpe, la casa de Lulu no tendría un gran corte liso a la mitad de la cocina y en la pared dejando un agujero de ventilación.

El nivel de volumen del estruendo sorprendió a la Yordle y bajo inmediatamente a revisar que es lo que sucedía con el hada y la cucaracha. Sin embargo lo único que pudo ver, fue a un Pix volando fuera por un agujero en medio de la pared mientras Kha'Zix le seguía de cerca tratando de cortarle con alguna de sus cuchillas.

La yordle suspiro pesadamente. ¿Qué le sucedía a aquellos dos?

* * *

**Bueno, aqui se le pone final a esta historia de esta extraña y hermosa pareja ;w;**

**espero de corazon que este capitulo realmente diferente les guste, porque bueno... me costaron las historias, pero quien sabe... quizas alguna inspire a alguien(?) o a mi misma y abra un nuevo fic de Kha'Zix y Lulu (?)**

**Fue hermozo hacer este Fic y mas aun con el apoyo de los pocos pero frecuentes seguidores (Enserio, los adoro chicos ;A;) **

**y como un comentario extra, ¿nunca se han imaginado los examenes finales como los juegos del hambre? Porque viejo, esto es casi identico, y yo estoy agonizando con Fisica. **

**bueno, adios, y felices juegos del hambre(?)**

**P.D: El comentario de "Alien basado en una pelicula"... el que entendio entendio(?). **


End file.
